


All's fair in love & saving the world

by UnicornInATophat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben is NOT there, But really it's Dave's fault, Dave had no internal homophobia, Dave is CONFUSED, Dave saves his own life, Five will not be happy, Klaus enabled the changing of the timeline, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 01, Time isn't a straight line, Vietnam War, but happy, it's a tangled ball of thread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornInATophat/pseuds/UnicornInATophat
Summary: Klaus told Dave some things, things he shouldn't have. Oops.AKA Klaus told Dave how and when he dies. He decides not to. Die, that is.(Formally Technically it's Dave's fault)
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 31
Kudos: 220





	1. Dave meets the Prophet who's not

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, and mostly Dave's thoughts on the Prophet but not. Dave has no internal homophobia because I said so. Might do a chapter on that later. Please comment and let me know what you think and any ideas you have that could be included!!  
> (Yes, the title is a convo between Klaus and Five.)  
> Enjoy!!

Dave couldn’t take his eyes off the man who appeared in a cloud of blue. He looked so familiar. So, so familiar. He decided to introduce himself to the stranger-who-might-not-be.  
“You just get in the country?”  
“Yeah” they both laughed a bit  
“Yeah, shit’s crazy I know.”  
“Yeah”  
“You’ll adjust. I’m Dave.” He held out his hand for the other to shake  
“Klaus.”  
It hit him. The cult leader. The earlier portion of the 60s. A man ordering paint. That same man later acousting him during brunch with Uncle Brian. _‘Hit him.’ He did. The man looked at him. Betrayed-No, heartbroken. Why?_ Later at the compound. _How does he know all of this about me? It doesn’t make sense. ‘February, 21 1968, in the A Shau Valley you take fire trying to hold hill 689-'the man looked close to tears- 'you never come off that hill Dave.’ Dave didn’t believe him._ Later he got an exact copy of those dog tags. Now he was meeting the man who said those words to him. Except he wasn’t because this man didn’t appear to have much of the light the other had had before Dave punched him. He just looked scared. A Prophet wouldn't be scared they’d know the outcome. Most would dismiss what they were seeing. This could be a doppelganger. Except this man had all the tattoos in the right places. This man had some of the light the other one did, it was just a little duller. He didn’t understand, but he knew he would. Eventually. _‘I love you. And I know there’s a day you’ll love-’ Dave knew what he was going to say. How that sentence was going to end. But here, talking and laughing with the man who was and wasn’t **that** man, while all of this ran through his head and a million miles an hour, he knew. He wouldn’t mind so much falling in love with him. _


	2. What the shit Dave?? When did Luther kill the president?? Also, how do you know that??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has some thoughts about Dave _knowing things_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a couple flashbacks and some **references** , also I changed it so Dave was in the Diner getting a pick me up after enlisting, so he def saw Allison use her powers. Klaus has discussed his fam, but he hasn't _**discussed**_ his fam. Sorry for another short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer, but I can't really promise anything

Sometimes Klaus didn’t understand the things Dave did or said. That was okay though, he knew he did things that confused Dave as well. The thing is, Dave knew things he shouldn’t. Couldn’t. The other guys didn’t always know what Dave was talking about either. Maybe Klaus had mentioned something and forgot. Maybe it was just _Dave_ thing. But, how was Dave okay with those things? As he lay on his cot he thought back to earlier that night.  
++++++++++  
_Everyone was sitting around eating, and Lockjaw was complaining about the food, again.  
“This stuff tastes like shit, is all I’m saying.” The bearded redhead mumbled  
“Dude, if you keep complaining I’m gonna go all Allison Chestnut on your ass.” Dave warned  
“That chick with the protests in Dallas? What does she have to do with anythin’?  
“She hears rumors man. It’ll fuck you up.”  
“...Okay.”_  
++++++++++  
And the other day.  
++++++++++  
_Johnson was being a bit of an asshole, he would not stop calling Klaus queer, not that he minded, but Dave hated people calling Klaus that for reasons he wouldn’t tell him. Which was okay, except Klaus really REALLY wanted to know. But Dave was entitled to his privacy, but Klaus wanted to know everything about him. He wouldn’t mind if Dave used to be homophobic, okay he would, but he could forgive the guy he as pretty sure was the love of his life and would stick with him. (fingers crossed)  
Dave suddenly snapped at the other soldier, “If you don’t stop I’ll make fighting with Luther Hargreaves look like fighting a goldfish.”  
The other man stopped, looked at Daves face and backed off.  
“How do you know Luther?” Klaus asked  
“Oh, he helped kill the president.”  
“What?”  
Dave laughed, you’ll get it one day._  
++++++++++  
Dave likes to tell him that sometimes. That he’ll find out later. He doesn’t know why Dave can’t tell him now. But he trusts Dave's thoughts on the matter. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Dave hate the word Queer as a slur, especially when it comes to Klaus, sue me. (Don't sue me I have as much money as Ben.) And Klaus has _some_ brain cells, how many Allison's hear rumors??


	3. Klaus+Cult=????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets a future? Past? member of his cult.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Verity_Black, who inspired it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I KNOW I'M SORRY.  
> WRITER'S BLOCK IS A BITCH.

There was a new guy. Thank god. Now Klaus wasn’t the new guy any more. Except this other new guy was weird. He had the same tattoos on his hands. Plus he kept asking what Klaus thought of the ‘Prophet and his teachings’ which cracked Dave up for some reason.

“You know. I had the pleasure of meeting the Prophet once when we were both being held in the same cell. He gave me the most wonderful advice.”  
“Oh, yea? What was that?” Dave asked shooting Klaus a grin.  
“Don’t go chasing waterfalls. Just stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to.”  
Wait, what?  
“Can you repeat that?” He asked the man  
“Don’t go chasing waterfalls. Just stick to the rivers and the lakes that you’re used to.” The man smiled  
Huh? Why was this guy quoting a song written by someone who wasn’t even alive yet?  
“ It was one of his last pieces of advice you know. And it was given to me.” The mans smile turned dreamy at the end  
“What was the last piece of advice that he gave?” Klaus asked  
“He said ‘Oh my god we’re back again. Brothers, sisters, everybody sing! We’re gonna bring the flavor, show you how!’”  
_Backstreet boys?_  
“Klaus can give advice like that.”  
“I can?”  
“Don’t be shy. Give him some advice.” Dave's eyes were twinkling  
“Um, uh, you gotta read between the lines, in case you need it when you’re older.” He blurted out the first lyrics that came to his head  
The man snorted, “You’re definitely no Prophet. That’s for sure. I had thought since you look like him, that maybe. But nope. Definitely not him.”  
Well, excuse him for not being able to quote song lyrics as well as this other guy.

For some reason Dave cackled when he made a similar comment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just pushed shuffle on my longest playlist.
> 
> (For those of you who don't know it, it's I Want to Know What Love Is by Foreigner, oddly appropriate.)


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Klaus go on a date. Laughter is had, Promises are made.

It was hard finding date spots in the A Shau Valley in the middle of a war. Most of the time they just went on patrol together or hung out with the guys, however on those days when they wanted to have some time to themselves they usually just wandered a little bit into the jungle. It was dangerous, sure but not as dangerous as the possibility of one of their fellow soldiers finding out and reporting them. An opposing soldier finds them, they wouldn’t care if these two american guys were in love, they’d just kill them, but an american soldier finds them discharge is certain, as well as a good possibility of being locked in an asylum. They were about 10 yards away from the camp, today they were just talking and lying on the ground.  
“What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?” even only knowing Klaus a few months (they were coming up on the 5 month anniversary of the day they met, but who was counting?) he knew asking Klaus that was a gamble (the man had waxed his ass with chocolate pudding for pete’s sake) but, occasionally questions like that paid off.  
“I don’t know.” Dave huffed a laugh, “Really, I don’t. Some of the things that are everyday for me are crazy for you. That’s not even counting the fact that there’s a lot of stuff that I’ve done, and can’t recall doing.”  
“From your perspective, and from what you can remember. What’s the most crazy, out of character thing you’ve done?”  
“I fell in love. With this amazing sexy soldier.” Klaus grinned leaning over Dave until their lips where a breath away  
“Oh, really? Whose that? I’ll kick his ass for stealing my boyfriend.”  
Klaus’ giggling was cut off as Dave captured his lips. Dave grinned as Klaus deepened the kiss, Klaus tasted like moonshine and cigarettes.  
Klaus pulled away, but stayed laying partially on top of Dave, “So, what’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”  
“Punched a cult leader in the face.” He deadpanned  
“No, seriously. What’s the craziest thing you’ve ever done?”  
“I punched a cult leader in the face. I was having breakfast with my Uncle, after I enlisted. This cult leader -who was a well known tax evader mind you- came up and started trying to convince me not to enlist. My Uncle get pissed and told me to hit him. I was overwhelmed, I didn’t want to disappoint him, so I did. I regretted it after, I learned later that he was harmless.”  
“Wow.” The skinny man grinned, “That was not at all what I was expecting to hear. Did everyone drink the kool-aid later?”  
“What? No, they probably had an orgy later though.”  
Klaus’ head fell into Dave's chest as he shook with laughter. Dave grinned as he stroked the hair at the base of Klaus’ neck, trying not to worry about the next day.  
_“I promise”_ He thought to the hurt man he saw in the future _“I won’t make the same mistake twice.”_

The next day was February 21. They would be defending hill 689.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe, yes. The fun will really start soon. Please leave a comment below. And, also if you could recommend a beta that'd be the cat's pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short. PLEASE COMMENT GUYS, PLEASE! I'd love to have the input. Constructive criticism is okay. But if you're going to be an asshole about it don't bother, I like to be educated, not belittled. I have the same username on tumblr, message me if you want, I need more UA friends!!


End file.
